Unwanted
by bleedingRose11
Summary: Lucifer's son remains in heaven. He doesn't know who his father is. No one will tell him and the angels shun him


"_Tag, you're it!"_

They are playing again, and laughing. I don't like it. Why does it hurt?

The sunlight is too bright. It's weird, I am not evil. I'm just an angel child. Just like them. I thought I would be safe under these cool stone shadows, but everytime I hide…

"_Kamael! You can't catch me!" _

They look so happy. I want to be happy. Look they are having so much fun. Is that what you call friends?

No. I don't need friends. They don't need me. That's right. Who wants me? I'm the unwanted one. It's always been like this. I did what mother told me. Smile to other angels. I respected the elder angels. But, why don't they want me?

Am I bad? Is there something wrong with me? Is it true that they really hate me?

Would it be th- OUCH!

There, it's happening again… I…

***

The hard round pebble rolled against the pavement, where it stops at a pair of angry legs. He didn't dare make any movement and sat still behind the pillars. _Please, let it be a stray rock. _Without a sound, a pair of feet was standing next to him. The small angel yelled and jumped, prepared to run. But hands yanked the back of his robes and slammed him on the hard pavement.

"Hey look! I caught it! Come over here!" Kael yelled to his mates. At a split second they surrounded Edaniel. The small angel coiled in fear, "Don't hurt me!"

"How pitiful, you are the son of a damn strong angel! Not what I'm expecting to see"

Suddenly Kael yanked the back of Edaniel's collar. The angel in his grasp threw weak fists and kicks into the air, inches away from Kael's head. "A-a, that's not very polite! How 'bout a punishment?" Edaniel felt himself back-flipped. The jerk on his back collar strangled him. Suddenly he was in the air. "Let me go! What did I do?!"

Kael and his friends jeered. That stung Edaniel. Then smiling cynically, Chiel flew at them and pulled his curly black locks and looked at him in the eye, "Hey…why are you away from home. Look! This guy is a thief! Stealing our angel uniform are we?"

Writhing and dangling helplessly upside-down, Edaniel still managed a squeak, "I am home! What do you mean thief?! Isn't this our uniform?"

Chiel raised an eyebrow, "Whaaaat? Are you really that stupid? This can't be your uniform. No way. Your ol' man would never give you these beautiful robes. Do you know how it's made? The angels weave it out of dove's feathers and the white clouds. How dare you taint it with your body!"

Edaniel felt stinging tears in his eyes. But he fought it, "I am an angel to-"

"Shutup! You insolent leech!" Chiel slapped him hard on his right cheek. Edaniel felt warm blood trickle down his nose, with warm tears flowing up his forehead.

_I'm so helpless!_

"Lets burn his robes! An angel called out.

A ball of fire appeared on Kael's left palm. "Heheh, so long…. Sucker"

Releasing Edaniel to a freefall, Kael flung the fireball towards Edaniel.

Edaniel's scream echoed across heaven. The pain, the agony! What can a 6 year-old endure?

His white silk was consumed in merciless flames, licking his bare skin and face.

The scream was inhuman, _God if you hate me, kill me! End it! Please!!! Let me go back be a spirit!_

"KAEL!"

_That voice is…_

Just right an inch away from the hard pavement, strong arms caught his falling body. Trembling from shock, Edaniel barely managed to look up to his savior without fear. The angel looked down. Edaniel gasped, "Raphae!"

The archangel smiled and put him down on his feet gently and walked slowly towards frozen Kael and his trembling friends. The frozen angel didn't want to see his stern face. Raphael took a step nearer to Kael, who automatically shielded his head with his arms. "I'm so sorry Raphael-sama, I won't do it again!"

With a gentle tone, Raphael said, "Look at me Kael,"

The angel fearfully looked up to a- surprisingly smiling face.

_Whew, he's not mad…_

"Oh, I'm sorry then… I"

Suddenly Kael felt hands jerk his collar. "What are you doing?!"

"Just… for… fun." With that Raphael took off with Kael hanging off his hand, reaching the highest altitude. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!! Let me go! Please!" Kael screamed, shrieked and writhed about, but it was no use.

His friends were laughing at him and Kael didn't like it, "HELP ME YOU IDIOTS! ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME DIE?"

"Oh no, of course I won't kill you, its just for fun isn't it? Like you had fun with Edaniel, its not fair if he only have the fun. Right Edaniel?" said Raphael looking at Edaniel and smiling.

Edaniel blushed and giggled, but inside he was curious, _why would he help me?_

"Well, see you later, have fun you guys." With that Raphael took off with Kael still hanging from his fist, muttering endless curses as his voice faded into the distance, "I'll get you for this Edaniel! Don't you forget it! You damn you *** ***** ***** ***

****** * * * ***** ***** *** ***** **** *** ******!!!!!!!!!!!"

But who cared if only one angel ever cared for him. No one cared for him. If there is only one desire that he wanted in his life was friends and God's love, which he think he doesn't receive at all.


End file.
